Voices And Videos
by tokyoghoulforevermore
Summary: Shu and Inori and having some fun on there anniversary. But wait! What Yahiro talking to Shu about?


***Inori POV***  
The epidemic is over... And everything... Has returned to normal. Except for the fact that Shu still posses the power of the Guilty Crown... And there are people after Shu and me... Gai gave us some resources and we are hiding out... We have been hiding out for 10 years now.. We are married, but- We haven't even thought about doing it yet... Or he hasn't at least... Im not quite sure. If I ask him, it might seem weird. If I don't, we might never do it.  
I still sing. As he still makes videos. He actually produces them and its one of our few moments of freedom and happiness now a days... Except for tonight. Shu said he wanted to make a special type of video, but he didn't say what type. Mainly cause today is our anniversary. He's taking me to a friends house, and while they're good friends, their talk the other day was a bit weird... I couldn't hear it but both of them were blushing by the end...

***Shu***  
Today is the day Inori and I will complete the task. Today is our 8th anniversary. Today I will have sex with Inori... I'm not sure how she'll feel about it, but I have to record it for Yahiro... But in return we can use his house however we like for our time. We have the weekend so there will be a lot of footage for his liking... But Inori... She being a virgin as well as me... However I have faith we will enjoy ourselves...  
Inori is sitting on the couch and I am setting up the camera's in three places... One for each day...

~~Anniversary Night~~  
***Shu***  
"Inori...?" I speak hushly and in a somewhat seductive manner.  
"Yes Shu?..." She replies in her sweet voice, and soft lips.  
"Want have sex?..." My heart jumped. Oh what will she say?  
"I'd love to..." She blushes and smiles as if she were waiting for me to ask.  
"Then let start in the shower... It'll be easier for us... " I kiss her lips, and she kisses back.  
Hoisting her into the air I carry her to the bathroom as we make out. In the bathroom I set her down and we both strip naked...

***Camera POV***  
"Shu " She asked seeing him naked for the first time.  
"Yeah..." He blushed seeing Inori's perfect figure.  
"May I do what I wish.." Inori questioned.  
"Yes..." Shu said turning on the water, and stepping in it.  
"Good.." She smiled as she stepped in while starting to kiss him.  
"I-Inori..." Shu pleaded in pleasure. She moved her lips to his neck and kissed all over it. He tilted his head a bit and she nibbled on his ear.  
She ran her fingers down his chest, to his length and slowly began stroking it as she kissed his neck again. He let out a small moan and she moved her hands a bit faster.  
"Inori !"He moaned in her ear.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Would you mind using your mouth...?" He was panting lightly not able to get his words out clearly.  
She blushed, "What about my mouth?"  
"Use your mouth..." Still lightly panting he said more audible.  
She was clueless and in the heat of the moment she smashed her lips to his stroking him faster and he pulled back blushing hard.  
"Inori... Please,... Suck me..." Shu said with complete embarrassment.  
She kindly smiled and kissed down his chest and took him in her mouth.  
"Ah fuck." He muttered.  
Her cheeks were hallow as she bobbed her head, sucking him off. She grazed her tongue along his own length and he instantly cam in her mouth and she swallowed it.  
Shu picked her up, her legs around his waist and looked up at her with concern.  
"It was quite the experience..." She smiled and accidentally began to rub her center against his length.  
"Inori ." He softly moaned.  
She realized the pleasure she caused both of them, and kept rubbing against him as she threw her head back, "Please... Shu..."  
He smiled and slowly pushed into her. She moaned a little. Shu guided them and moved up and down into the tiled wall inside of her. They looked each other in the eyes, not breaking eye contact as she slowly moved on him.  
"Does it feel good Inori...?" He seductively whispered in her ear and she whimpered in response. They continued to look in each other's eyes filled with love and lust and Shu picked up the pace a smidge. Shu loved the feeling but didn't want to hurt Inori. Slow and not breaking eye contact he wanted her to be okay with this. Even if it wasn't rough, it was intense and they both felt it.  
Shu picked up the pace a bit more. Inori began to moan more frequently and bite her lip still looking down at Shu. He smiled up at her and gave her a chaste, passionate kiss.  
"Pick it up a bit... Please Shu..." She whispered in his ear. He moved faster into her, the thrusts becoming too pleasurable not to moan loudly.  
"Ah ... Shu." She threw her head back. She began to work with him and move herself up and down as she let out a throaty moan.  
He started moving at an erratic place suddenly needing to release. "You okay...?" He asked and he hardly thrust afraid he was bruising her. She still had her head back as she nodded, moans still falling from her pink lips.  
"Shu,... Please. I'm goanna cum..."  
"Go ahead." He said thrusting at her g-spot. "Fuck." She kept muttering to herself. She arched her back off the wall and moaned loudly Cumming as Shu did as well. She slowly thrust himself out of her and they both heavily breathed.  
She looked at him and weakly smiled and moved to his lips and whispered against them, "I love you."  
"I love you too." He kissed her lips.

***Shu***  
As tired as I was. I pulled out of her and turned off the water. Picking her up to carry her was no easy task but I made sure we both made it the bed... I clothed her and myself since she passed out... Covering us both up I hold her caringly and fell asleep...

***Inori***  
I woke up... Feeling a bit weird but good... Hungry however... So i went to the kitchen and made some food... Shu soon came out and looked hazy as he kissed me lightly before hugging me around the waist. I could feel his cheeks warm and mine as I remember last night... We ate in silence though. It was awkward so I got and idea to make it less awkward...

***Camera POV***  
Inori sat on the table in front of Shu. He blushed and tried to not look in her eyes. She went beside him and pulled out his flaccid cock and jerked it a few times. Finding that it still wasn't fully erect, she pulled down her pants and stuck his dick in her pussy. Shu let out a mewl of pleasure, feeling his soft and silky cock rubbing her pussy. Shu didn't know what to say or do and started blushing wildly. Inori slipped him inside of her leaning against the table so Shu could thrust.  
"Shu, please..." She moaned.  
He shoved it in hard. Not sure how Inori would respond. Inori opened her mouth and cried out several times as he began pumping back and forth into her. Like a well oiled machine, he positioned his hips into her quickly and roughly. He was reaching deep inside her and the tip of his cock was kissing her womb. He reached out and fondled her boobs, gently pinching the nipples and pulling on her tits. She moaned as his skillful hands twisted her sharp peaks deliciously. He let go of her breasts and went back to concentrating on her ass. As he pumped his cock into her pussy he grabbed her ass and rubbed it lovingly. Inori was over whelmed with pleasure.  
He extended his arm and brought it down to smack her ass and get another groan of lust filled pain from her. Shu began timing his slaps in sync with his thrusting dick, slapping her when his cock was completely buried inside. Seeing how it drove Inori wild. Inori's mind was going blank as she was royally fucked. Every time his dick slid into her she felt a piece of her mind break away. She didn't care though. Her orgasm was approaching quickly and she didn't worry about anything else. In her indescribable pleasure she found herself shouting out.  
"Fuck me harder, Shu!' she screamed in ecstasy.  
Shu was hesitant, but he obliged to her needs. He grabbed both of her waist and yanked her forwards, burying his cock even further into her pussy. Inori screamed with joy.  
"Yes, Ah!" She was going to cum soon. She could tell Shu was, too. His hips were picking up the pace and his thrusts were becoming more and more sloppy.  
"I'm going to cum soon... Should I pull out?" he was worried cause this time had been more rough.  
Inori's eyes widened and her pussy tightened threateningly, stopping any chance of escape. She began bucking against him, drawing moan from his end.  
"Pl-please don't..." She said, smiling.  
Shu's eyes widened, but he was pumping even harder. "... Are you sure?" he asked, sounding confused.  
Inori threw her head back and screamed as she felt her orgasm begin to take over her.  
"Y- Yes!" She shouted.  
Shu felt a stirring in his balls and gave one final thrust, shoving the head of his cock as deep as possible. Inori screamed and he groaned as they both came explosively. Cum began filling Inori's pussy again and her whole body shivered involuntarily as she felt Shu's warm seed seep into her.  
Shu stayed put for a minute to let Inori ride out the rest of her orgasm and then pulled out with a wet pop. He pulled her close letting her rest on him. Panting he laid Inori back in the bed and cleaned up the 2 messes they had made, and the dishes.

~~Time skip: Last day they are there~~  
***Shu***  
Yesterday finished as normal after Inori woke up, but I want to do it with her one more time before we leave... This time I will make the first move...  
"Hey Inori?" I call to her.  
"Yes Shu?" she responds.  
"Would you care to have sex one more time except in a comfortable bed?"  
She blushed, "lead the way..."  
I lead her to the bedroom where we both slowly start to strip.

***Camera POV***  
Shu gently pushed Inori on to the bed. "You ready?" he asked. How could he really be hers?  
"Yes " she queried and a smile tipped his lips as he pressed down on the curve of her spine, fitting her against him perfectly.  
"That's what I thought." He sighed. Sweeping a hand down her spine. "You sure you are ready?"  
"Yes," Inori smiled.  
"Okay," he nodded in approval, resting a hand on the curve of her hip as his other hand slid down to her knee, hitching it up until she felt the ripple of his abdomen on her skin.  
Inori feeling her gut pinch as he slid the hand along the underside of her thigh and up. Shu brought his mouth to hers, brushing his lips against her skin, his tongue urging for entrance to her mouth. She opened to him, pressing a hand to his chest as the kiss deepened, and she felt it all the way to her toes. Tingles spread outwards from her chest, shooting down to between her legs as his hand traveled back up her thigh. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and as she moaned. A whimper of need escaped her mouth as she felt his hardness between her legs, pushing against her pussy. Digging her nails into his broad shoulders, she deepened the kiss and rolled her hips. A delicious moan escaped Shu and she slid her tongue along his as she pressed down harder, rubbing herself along the hard thick muscle.  
Grabbing her hands and pinning them beside her head as she made a move to touch him. Inori whispered his name and he lightly smirked, lowering his head to kiss the underside of her jaw, and then lower over her neck, his tongue darting out to taste the skin between his collarbones. Her chest heaved at his touch, eyes closing as she dwelled in the sensations. She allowed herself a moment to admire him, taking in the strong muscles of his neck and broad shoulders. What the hell had she done to deserve him? She wondered, in awe as she took in his powerful body.  
Soon he grew impatient, needing the feel of his skin against her he roughly pushed into her. Inori gasped as Shu slid himself in her, dry-humping the huge muscle though there was nothing dry about it. Her wetness pushed Shu over the edge, and he grasped her hips. But he pulled out. Switching positions and then hauling her up to his face. Grasping the headboard of the bed to keep her balance, she gasped as he held her over his face and dipped his tongue into her.  
Soon her hips were moving again as the pleasure raked along her body almost painfully. Inori's moans grew more urgent and she called his name as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, seating her deeper to his face and swirled his tongue around her clit before sweeping it down and delving between labia. She called his name as she came and his satisfied sound was drowned out as he suckled deep from her, keeping his mouth on her until the throws of her orgasm had seized.  
"Shu," Inori panted finding that yet again she wasn't capable of saying anything other than his name.  
Thighs trembling, she slid back onto the bed beside him, one hand pressed to her stomach as she heaved in air. Shu's smile filled her vision and she gave a little laugh.  
"I love you," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair.  
Cool air ran like fingers over skin, sending goose bumps. And then Shu was there. He was always there, holding her when she needed it. Always there to catch her before she fell, but able to let her go when it was required. Shu was in every breath and moan, every touch and whisper, he was the heat in her body and the sweat that slicked her skin. He held her heart in his hands, and she knew he cared for her enough he wouldn't through it away or smash it into a million pieces. She couldn't care, not when her body and soul sought him out and clung to him like a life jacket in a violent sea.  
"I love you," he murmured again, pressing tender kisses down her throat and along her collarbones before his mouth swept along her breasts, catching a peachy tip between his teeth.  
Twisting her fingers through the silky strands of his hair, Inori held him close as he sent crazy sensations through her body. One hand slid down between them, slipping over her stomach and then down between her legs and her back arched clear off the mattress as he done something incredible with his fingers. Shu's tongue slid between her breasts and then he positioned himself between her thighs, seating himself with a hard thrust. A heavy breath escaping him as her body yielded perfectly to his thickness. Gasping against the terrific presence in her body, Inori slid her hands along the planes of his stomach and round to his back, fingers slipping along the leather of his wings and then sliding beneath them to trace patterns on the hard muscles of his back.  
Shu done something glorious with his hips and she sank her nails into his skin as shudders raked her body. The headboard thumped the wall as he reacted with a hard, deep thrust, grunting her name as she dug her nails into him. Thrusting more urgently, Shu inched Inori up the bed as he pounded into her relentlessly. Feeling a fire burning his groin and threatening to explode as she bit into his shoulder to smother a scream of pleasure. Hooking her ankles over his hips, she threw her head back, incapable of making noise as intense bliss rolled through her. The orgasm was like nothing before, and Shu joined her in seconds. His thrusts losing their rhythm as she spasmed around his sex, massaging him and urging for his release.  
Gasping her name, he shuddered around her, in her, before toppling over the edge and collapsing. Shu wrapped his arms around Inori and rolled onto his back, holding her tightly as they panted for air. Their skin damp and burning. Eventually, they managed to catch their breaths and Shu pulled out of her.  
"I love you," she whispered before descending into an exhausted but deeply satisfied sleep.

~~Timeskip: weeks later~~  
***Yahiro***  
I go up to Shu and Inori. Shu semi scowls at me, and I smirk. Inori seems a bit confused.  
"Shu?" She asks him.  
He shakes out of his daze and becomes more caring, "yes Inori."  
"I forgot to mention this morning, but Gai says we are no longer being hunted."  
"Wow." I try to be surprised, "That's good news."  
Shu is actually surprised though. "But how?..."  
Inori shook her head. "He didn't say..."  
"Well then lets go back to my place to celebrate." Shu murmurs into Inori's neck through a hug.  
I walk away seeing that as my cue. I just hope they don't go online anytime soon.

~~Later that Day~~  
***Inori POV***

"Sh-Shu...! uhhhh...!" I was blushing.  
This feeling was always so nice when Shu did it to me. Yet now... Now I see why he wanted to record it... All of it... Yahario wanted to post it... And now our anniversary... Activities, have ended up online.  
Soon he reached me and in a warm strong hug, he said, "Inori..." Purring into my ear. "I'm sorry but I wanted us to have a normal life again... And Yahiro did get the gov off our back so... His plan worked..." Shu blushed bladly and hid it in my shoulder, and the tips of hair tickled my neck. "Inori... Im sorry i didnt include you in on the plan..."  
"You are forgiven Shu... I love you after all.. but I do have a request.."  
"What would that request be?"  
"Can we make sex videos?"


End file.
